A Night At The Toy Store
by jenmarie
Summary: Abby and Carter are off to get a gift for a girl's birthday then something happens that brings them closer together. Status: Finished. R and R!
1. Chapter One

Title: A Night At The Toy Store  
Author: Jennifer(pwety pwencess)  
Category: Humor  
Description: Carter and Abby go looking for a gift for a girl's birthday. Something happens and it brings them closer. No spoilers inside. Wierd kind of fanfic, but I needed something like this:) I write to much drama, lol.   
"Hey, Carter. I have to go and get a gift for a friend's kid's birthday. Want to come?" Abby said as she shut her locker looking up at Carter doing the same.  
  
"Depends. Do I get a toy?" He replied with puppy eyes.  
  
"We'll get you a good toy if you be a good boy," she said in a baby voice closing in on Carter and locking it with a kiss.  
  
"Alright! A toy, a toy!"  
  
"That's getting annoying. I'm serious. Toys R Us, here I come!" Abby said walking out of the lounge, Carter not far behind.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Weaver said walking up to them with charts in her hands. "We've got major patient duty."  
  
"Sorry, I'm out," Carter said grabbing Abby and running out of the ER.  
  
"I swear, those two act like two-year olds on the way to a toy store," she said rolling her eyes and walking away.  
  
"Maybe because they are two-years olds going to a toy store," Haleh whispered to Susan. She gave a small laugh and smiled.  
"Hey! Look at this! It's a big elephant!" Carter said pushing a big stuffed elephant in Abby's face.   
  
"Carter get that thing out of here," Abby said pushing it away.  
  
"Oh, come on. It's a stuffed animal."  
  
"It freaks me out."  
  
"It's an elephant." Abby just looked at him and Carter laughed. They went to the shopping area and went straight to Toys R Us.   
  
"So, what exactly are we looking for?"  
  
"She's turning six. I don't know. Maybe something pink, fluffy..." she replied picking up a Barbie doll and set it back down. Carter did not say anything and looked at his watch.  
  
"When does this place close? It's deserted in here."  
  
"I have no clue. Probably in like an hour." Just then some of the lights shut off. "Or now." 


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh my God," Abby said repeating to herself. Carter ran back to her with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Guess what! We've got the store to ourselves."  
  
"No, no no no. We couldn't have been locked in, could we?" She turned around and nobody was there.   
  
"Carter. Carter where the hell are you. Carter!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Carter! This isn't funny! This is going to be a long night," she said starting to roam the isles. She passed the books, the racecars, the dolls, the game boards, then she let out a scream.  
  
"John Truman Carter! What did I tell you about stuffed animals?" She scolded trying hard to keep back her laughs.  
  
"Aw, but mommy! I just wanna cuddle!" He said wrapping around Abby.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"They have a phone somewhere around here. Maybe we could call the cops or something." Carter suggested but seemed like he did not like the idea.  
  
"Something is telling me you want to stay."  
  
"You're right." He said looking around for something to play with. Abby got out of Carter's grip and tagged him on the shoulder. "You're it!" She said running as fast as she could.  
  
"Come on! That's not fair!" He said trying to follow where she was going. "Abby! Abby! You said this was tag not hide and seek! Abby!"  
  
"Oh really?" She said on the other side of the isle. Carter ran to her but she left as fast she could. Carter finally caught up. They starting playing tag for a while, knocking stuff of the shelves and running through the isles.  
  
"Ok, I'm out of breath" Carter said bending down. He looked up and saw racecars. He picked a box up, and opened it.   
  
"Carter, what are you doing? You know if somebody sees us they are going to think we are stealing that."  
  
"No they won't, I'll pay for it. I've always wanted one."  
  
"Poor child. Deprived from the toy he loves." Abby said sarcastically. They spent some time racing cars up and down the isles. It started to get really cold and they started to get tired.  
  
"Where are they baby stuff?" Abby questioned.  
  
"I have no clue. Why?"  
  
"It's getting cold and it's getting late." She replied. Carter looked at his watch.   
  
"It's only 9:40."  
  
"I worked all day. And I still don't have a gift for that kid."  
  
"Oh well. Let's make a tent!" Carter said passing the tents.  
  
"Carter, we'll never fit."  
  
"Sure we will, come on, let's do this one. Doesn't look that hard to make."  
  
"Carter!"  
  
"What?" he said opening the box and taking out the contents. Abby gave in and starting helping with the tent. They finished and went inside.   
  
"See, told you we would fit."  
  
"You always have to be right, don't you?"  
  
"Sure do."   
  
They started talking about their day and Abby's family. Carter checked his watch and read 10:03. It had been quiet for a little while and he looked down at Abby and found that she was asleep. He had been doing some thinking himself. He loved his relationship with Abby. But, he felt he wanted more out of the relationship. Sometimes he would get pushed out of her life. He looked down at Abby. She looked so innocent when she was asleep. He loved her, and he was sure that she loved him back just the same. He closed his eyes, thought some more, and finally fell asleep. 


	3. The End

"Who's there!" said a mysterious voice. Carter gave a sudden jump that woke Abby.  
  
"Oh my God! Who's that?" Abby whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Carter replied getting up.  
  
"Whoever is in there show yourself now!" Said the voice again.  
  
"It's us!" Carter yelled fixing his air. Abby looked dreadful and he loved her that way. He thought she always look normal that way. Right when she gets up. Somebody in a Toys R Us uniform found them.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" He said.  
  
"We got locked in last night. We just slept over."   
  
"There was a phone you could have used."  
  
"I didn't think of that."  
  
"Yeah. Did you open this tent and that racecar?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry. Here, I'll pay for it," Carter said getting out his wallet handing him some money.  
  
"Can we go now? I've got a shift in an hour," Abby said finally.   
  
"Wait a minute. Are you Gamma's grandkid?" he asked changing personality's. Carter looked at Abby.   
  
"Yeah, I am. How did you...?"  
  
"I thought you looked familiar! Here, keep the money and treat your girlfriend here," he said giving back the money. "  
  
"Uh, thank you?"  
  
"You're welcome!" He said walking away leaving Carter and Abby speechless. They walked out of the Toys R Us, and walked back to the car. Abby looked at Carter.  
  
"A night at the toy store. That was a very interesting experience!" She said getting in Carter's jeep and shutting the door. Carter and Abby couldn't stop laughing.   
  
The End 


End file.
